An Unexpected Decision
by fanficaholic1377
Summary: Harry has to make a choice that he never even expected he would have to make. H/Hr all the way! Read and rate!


An Unexpected Decision  
  
Summary: Harry has to make a choice that he never even expected he would have to make.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello Harry," Ginny said with a defeated look as Harry walked toward her.  
  
"Ginny, what did you need to talk with me about?" Harry asked his girlfriend of about six months now, concerned. She had owled him early this morning, telling him that she needed to speak with him later that day out by the lake. Harry wondered what could be so important.  
  
"It's just... well...," Ginny began as she sat down in the lush, green grass.  
  
"Go ahead, what's wrong?," Harry sat down next to her, curious as to what could be wrong.  
  
"We haven't been spending much time together lately," she blurted.  
  
"Why do you feel like that? I spend time with you every day," Harry said softly, taking her hand in his. But, she pulled away.  
  
"I mean... no we haven't. You've been spending so much time with...," she trailed off.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"With Hermione," Ginny looked away. Harry just sat there, staring bemused. Ginny continued.  
  
"It seems that's all you ever do any more, spend time with Hermione, talk with Hermione, and don't deny it. You even flirt terribly with her."  
  
"Wha...," Harry was interrupted.  
  
"It's true Harry, and I can't take it any more."  
  
Now Harry was mad, steaming even. He made sure he spent loads of time with Ginny so she wouldn't feel the way she said she feels. "Ginny, what in the world are you talking about?! So what if I spend time with Hermione, she's my friend! My best friend!" Harry yelled angrily.  
  
"So you favor her over me? Your own girlfriend?!"  
  
"I didn't say that! I like... I like you both the same," Harry quieted down.  
  
"So why don't you go out with her then? Tell me that Harry Potter!"  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"Well I give you a choice, if you like us both the same, Harry, I suggest you choose, I'm not going to wait around for you forever!"  
  
Ginny was never like this, Harry thought. She barely ever was angry, and when she was it was usually at Fred or George.   
  
Ginny had become suddenly silent, and her eye's focus was on something distant, behind Harry.  
  
"Speak of the devil," she whispered.  
  
"Harry! Ginny! There you both are, I was looking all over for you Harry, I-," came Hermione's slightly out-of-breath voice.  
  
"I think I'll be leaving now, remember what I said Harry," Ginny spoke cruelly, intentionally sending an evil glare towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat down beside Harry noticing the hurt and confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry did I interrupt something?"  
  
Harry shook out of his trance and shook his head, "No Ginny's just upset over something I didn't even do."  
  
"What does she think you did?"  
  
Harry blushed and looked out in the direction of the glistening lake. The surface looked so smooth and still, like it had never been touched. Looks can be deceiving, Harry thought. He knew of the frightening things below, resting in the murky water, he shivered at the thought.  
  
"It's nothing," he replied shortly.  
  
"Harry, I always told you you were a horrible liar, now tell me."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione's persistency, he always admired that about her. That and a whole Quidditch field full of other things.  
  
"She thinks... well, that I'm spending too much time, with, er, with some one." Harry didn't look at Hermione eyes, he knew if he did, he would be telling her more than he wanted to.  
  
"With who?," Hermione asked curiously, for all she knew Harry spent a lot of his time with Ginny. Lucky girl.  
  
"With...," Harry paused and looked up from his lap. Bloody hell no, there were those eyes of hers. Those shining honey, golden eyes.  
  
"...you," he finished.  
  
Hermione looked away. "Well, she's crazy," Hermione grinned.  
  
"I'm not so sure, any more... I've had this problem before Hermione. But I can't help it. You're my best friend, and I like spending a lot of time with you, it's just something I do unconsciously."  
  
Hermione faced him, still grinning. "Thank you Harry, and I like spending time with you, too." Hermione stopped for a moment, deep in thought.  
  
"Well Harry, you could just not spend so much time with me any more," it was extremely hard for her to say this, "I mean, it's for Ginny right? Your girlfriend. I'm not as important," her eyes were down cast.  
  
"Why would you even think that Hermione? You are just as important, and I would never, and I mean never, want to spend less time with you."  
  
"You are just saying that Harry..."  
  
"No, I'm not just saying that." Harry took Hermione's hand in his. She didn't pull away. "You mean so much to me."  
  
Hermione looked up at him, into his deep emerald eyes, her own eyes glistening with tears. "Oh, Harry." Without warning se wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's torso. Harry was taken aback but quickly fell into her embrace.  
  
Now this felt right.  
  
"She told me I had to make a choice," Harry said, still keeping his arms around Hermione. He could smell the rich scent of her hair and he felt the wonderful softness of her robes.  
  
"What did you say?," Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing. But I've made up my mind."  
  
Hermione then pulled away from him a little, looking him strait in the eyes.  
  
He smiled at the look of worry in her eyes.  
  
"I choose... Ron."  
  
It took a minute for her to register what he had said, but when she did, she pulled completely away from him, and slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Harry was now grinning from ear to ear. "I choose you," he said, and kissed her quickly on the cheek.  
  
Hermione blushed, Harry had never done that before, actually no one had. Her and Krum had only hugged and when she had gone out with Ron for a week last year, they didn't even do that.  
  
"Are you sure?," Hermione asked, doubting this was real.  
  
Harry gave her an astonishing look, and then was struck with a brilliant idea. He leaned in towards her, and their lips met in sweet bliss. Her lips were soft and warm, like hot chocolate, and he swore he could taste whipped cream.  
  
Hermione was shocked. Harry. Kissing her. It was all a dream she told herself, just a dream. But, since when had dreams been this good?  
  
Harry pulled away and smiled, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N-Hope you liked it! R/R! 


End file.
